Why don't you kiss her?
by GagReelGeek
Summary: Booth's feeling about Brennan come out in a way he never wanted. BB Slight AH. R
1. Why don't you kiss her?

Why Don't You Kiss Her?

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Bones belongs to Fox, Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson etc. & the song belongs to Jesse McCartney.

A/N – Hia everyone! The next chapter for 'Make a Move' should be up sometime this week. This is my first Bones song fic so I hope it comes out alright. It's set very late Season 2, after The Glowing Bones in 'The Old Stone House', hope you enjoy. The song is 'Why don't you kiss her?' by Jesse McCartney. The idea came for this fic after watching a vid on youtube about Bones on the same song. You should check it out.

With a small spring in her step and a smile on her face Angela bounced along to Brennan's office intending on giving her findings on the tissue marker she'd been working on all morning. Once outside she decided she better knock, about half an hour earlier Booth had come by looking for Brennan and who knows what they were doing in there……. Well a girl can dream. 

Rapping slightly on the door she peered in only to be greeted by an empty office. With a disappointed sigh she entered and walked over to Brennan's desk. Upon reaching it she noticed a small disk sticking out from under the desk, the words upon it catching her eye. She put the folder on Brennan's desk and bent down, took the disc in her hands and the words 'song about Bones' making her squeal for joy. She jumped up and ran out of the office, the forgotten file left on the desk.

Rushing down the corridor she ran into Zack's office causing Zack & Hodgins to look up from whatever they were examining and frankly she didn't want to know what. Hodgins looked up at her bouncing form "Babe, you ok?" Without saying a word she went over to him and placed the disc in his hands "'Song about Bones' Angela what have we talked about going through people's things?" he asked teasingly.

She pulled the disc back from him "I found it in Brennan's office, sticking out from under the desk….. He must have dropped it" glancing back and fro looking like a child at Christmas she asked "What you think's on it?" to a smiling Hodgins. Zack looked at the two and answered "Obviously it's Agent Booth's collection of songs that remind him of us or have the words Bones in. Like for example The Killers".

Angela and Hodgins looked at each other with even bigger grins on their faces and then at Zack. Hodgins clapped his hand on Zack's shoulder "Zack my man you're oh so naïve" shaking his head his grin as huge as ever. He looked back at Angela "You want to play it?" The gleam in her eyes went even bigger "Yeah!" and she raced over to Zack's computer and placed the CD inside. Both Zack and Hodgins walked over to the computer standing the opposite side of Angela. She pressed play and these soft lyrics echoed the room

**"**Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..."

The song ended and silence filled the room. Angela stood by the computer and after a few moments ejected the disc. She looked up at Hodgins and Zack, obvious the song had touched them as well. Hodgins cleared his throat "That was…."

Before he could continue they heard the familiar bickering coming down the corridor. Wide eyed Angela ran round the other side of the desk and stood in the middle of Zack and Hodgins, hands behind her back clasping the disc.

"All I'm saying Booth is next time we enter that place and the staff shout friendly greetings in their native language do not draw your gun at them".

"Yeah well they should give warning before they do something like that. Could give a guy a heart attack".

The doors opened to 3 amused and guilty looking squints. Brennan and Booth gave each other a look and Booth shrugged his shoulders. Mimicking Booth she then turned her attention back to the trio "Zack did you find anything useful on the bone?" Hodgins nudged him snapping Zack out of it "Yes Dr.Brennan. If you look just above….."

Booth turned his attention back to the remaining squints and frowned and the look Hodgins was given him. Noticing this Hodgins looked at Angela "I'm just going to……yeah" and moves over to Brennan and Zack, his movements followed under Booth's gaze.

Turning back again he's notices he's under Angela's gaze and is wearing a similar grin to Hodgins. She walks over to him and wraps her left arm around his neck hugging him slightly while slipping the disc into the inside pocket of his jacket "Uhhh Ange…." She stretches up so her lip is next to his ear and whispers "Why don't you kiss her?" She moves back down and takes a step or two away, gives Booth a slight wink and walks over to the rest of the team. Booth reaches into his pocket and pulls out the disc, looks over at the squints

"_Oh Crap!"_

A/N – The people shouting hello etc. in a different language was an experience I had with some friends when we entered a café owned by Chinese people, scared the life out of us. I thought that Booth's reaction to something like that would be amusing and he's usually on edge lol so I thought he'd probably pull his gun out on them. So you like? Would you like it to end there or would you like another chapter? If so do you have any suggestions to what you'd like? Please r&r.


	2. Kiss the girl

Kiss the Girl

Disclaimer – I own absolutely nothing, unfortunately. They belong to FOX, Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and whoever owns 'Kiss the Girl' from Little Mermaid…. I'm guessing Disney.

A/N – I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Also thank you to Halfpastdead001 for the suggestion for the song. I'm also willing to write as many chapters as you all think is necessary so keep your song idea coming. There also is about 3 Bones videos with this song so check them out as well if you can.

Entering the lab Booth looked up to the platform and spotted his favourite Squint Squad hard at work. Brennan was hunched over there latest case victim, lost in her own scientific world. Her hair was scraped back revealing her soft, pale neck. Her brows down in concentration.

"There you see her  
sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
and you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
you wanna kiss the girl"

"Squint Squad, whatcha got for me? He shouted as he came up the steps. He walked over to Brennan

"Yes, you want her"

And stood next to her, bumping her shoulder slightly as he leaned in to look at the victim. He inhaled the sweet vanilla scent that radiated off her. She glanced up at him briefly then turned her attention back to the remains "We've determined that cause of death was a blow to the back of the head. If you look closely here", she picked up the skull, turning it upside down so he could see in, "you can see here where point of impact was made", she placed the skull back down and turned to look at him.

"Look at her, you know you do"

Rubbing his hand across his face he sighed "Ok good. Thanks Bones." He moved back slightly to rest on the railings, closing his eyes he allowed himself a few moments of rest. He was broken out by Brennan's concerned voice.

"Booth, are you ok?" He opened his eyes to see her looking at him, concern written all over her face. He gave her a tired version of his infamous charm smile "Yeah I'm ok Bones. Just getting a lot of pressure from Cullen to get this over with. A few beers once this is over and I'll be as good as new". She smiled back at him "How about I buy the first round?"

"It's possible she wants you, too  
there is one way to ask her"

Angela watched this exchange next to Hodgins on his desk. Shaking her head she said "Look at those to. If flirting was visible there would be a neon sign hanging over those two with big arrows pointing at each other". Hodgins looked up at her and smiled at her obvious frustration and placed an arm around her waist. He turned his attention back to the non couple; Brennan had now moved over to Booth and was laughing at some he said. She looked up at him and caught his eye; they both seemed to be sharing a private joke.

"It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad"

They saw Booth lean in and Angela's breath caught in her throat, her hand clutching Hodgins that was still wrapped round her waist.

"Dr. Brennan, I think I have a visual match on the hair found on the clothing".

She turned round and walked towards Zack.

"You gonna miss the girl".

Later that day Booth entered her office. Files spread out across the floor, Brennan in the middle. At the sound of footsteps she glanced up, pen in mouth "Hey Bones want some help?" She shook her head, took the pen out of her mouth and started

Gathering up all the papers and files "No thank you Booth, just finished. Anyways don't you have your own paperwork to do?" She walked over to her desk and added the files to an already big pile. Booth walked over to her "We just caught the guy; paperwork can wait a night. Care to go forward with your offer on that round of drinks?"

"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl"

Shutting down her computer she smiled at him "Sure, as long as your buying the second round". Moving to join her behind the desk he laughed "Yeah, anything for my favourite forensic anthropologist" Slipping on her jacket and picking up her purse she said with a hint of humour "I'm the only forensic anthropologist you know Booth" and turned around to face him almost walking right into him and his chest "And I wouldn't have it any other way Bones".

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl"

They stayed there, smiling at each other as if trying to stare each other out.

"Ok, did I hear something bout Brennan buying drinks?" Angela asked walking into the office, Zack and Hodgins closely behind. Booth and Brennan stepped back and Booth turned to face the three "Yeah, we should go before she changes her mind". Brennan passed him and the team walked out of the office and out of the lab.

"You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl"

A/N – Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed and please r&r :)


	3. You Can't Hurry Love

You Can't Hurry Love

Disclaimer – I still own nothing. Show belongs to the same people who I've said before. The song is 'Can't Hurry Love' and it belongs to Dina Ross and anyone else who has covered it.

A/N – Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. This chapter is written in Brennan's POV, her thoughts. Possible spoilers for 'Two Bodies in a Lab', 'Woman in Limbo', 'Headless witch in the woods' and 'Boneless Bride in the River'. Also I've never written someone's thoughts like this before, especially Brennan's so I hope it comes out like her. Enjoy.

The squint squad plus Booth were seated round a circler table in the smoky bar, on their second round. People breezed in and out of the bustling pub oozing with every smell possible. There were people out to have fun with friends like themselves, people looking for trouble, others to celebrate a soccer game or others for different reasons. Brennan sat opposite Booth, her back to the bar, Angela and then Hodgins to her left, Zach to her right. Hodgins and Booth were debating over some film Brennan had never heard of with Angela watching them with amusement……… Zach just quietly sat there watching the two go at it, probably to afraid to disagree with Booth thought Brennan.

"I need love, love  
To ease my mind  
I need to find, find someone to call mine  
But mama said"

She watched Booth; how his brow wrinkled whenever Hodgins said something he didn't believe or agree on about their topic, it was kind of cute…… hold up, where did that come from.

"You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
Its' a game of give and take"

Who am I kidding; I've been feeling it for sometime, it's growing stronger and stronger by each day. Honestly I don't remember when I actually thinking of Booth that way, I suppose the incident in my kitchen started it, then there was New Orleans and when Kirk went missing. But I think the big one was with my mother, until then no one cared about what happened, didn't want to help but Booth gave up his time and actually cared about the outcome, comforted me when I needed it.

"You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
You got to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes"

I pick up my drink and lean back in my seat watching the scene unfold. Somehow they moved on to sports, I don't know how. I can hardly understand the reasoning behind the previous discussion. Angela has moved to sit next to Zach; apparently even she can only stand the childlike argument from those two for so long. Booth looking more relaxed, his tie is loosened and a few of his shirt buttons undone his head resting on his left fist. I watch him as he laughs at a comment Hodgins has made, his eyes shining as he does, it's time likes these that make me wonder what I'm so nervous about.

"But how many heartaches  
Must I stand before I find a love  
To let me live again  
Right now the only thing  
That keeps me hangin on  
When I feel my strength, yeah  
Its almost gone  
I remember mama said"

I keep telling myself that I should take a chance, if anyone knows how precious life is I do but I can never bring myself too, like earlier in the office, I couldn't get out fast enough. I guess I have trust issues, not that I'll admit it openly. I suppose it first started with my parents, I know that they left to protect me but it still affected me more than I'm willing to admit…and then there's Russ. It's not like I've had the best taste or luck in men either, Michel turned out to be a jerk, David some weird cult freak and then there was Graham who murdered his own brother. I really know how to pick them.

"You cant hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
Its a game of give and take

How long must I wait  
How much more can I take  
Before loneliness will cause my heart  
Heart to break?

No I can't bear to live my life alone  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
These precious words keeps me hangin on  
I remember mama said"

The longer I wait the more I look for faults in myself, reason why once again I'll get left behind. I thought Sully was……well not the one as it's impossible that there is only one person in the world for another person, but I did think that maybe he'd be around for a while. Stupid I know but he was nice and friendly, had goals…… and was the closest thing to Booth except he just couldn't pull of that charm smile.

"You cant hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
Its a game of give and take

You cant hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes"

When he asked me to sail with him for a year I wanted to, I really did. But the thought of leaving everything and one behind scared me. I couldn't leave, well to be honest, Booth. Dr.Wyatt came up with the reasoning that I hadn't leaded a purposeful life and it seemed to make Booth feel better that I didn't stay because of him. I believed it at first but then I realized that wasn't the reason, I stayed because of him.

"No, love, love, don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night  
For some tender arms  
To hold me tight  
I keep waiting  
I keep on waiting  
But it aint easy  
It aint easy  
But mama said:

You cant hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes"

He haunts my thoughts and dreams constantly, I tried to believe that it was because I spend so much time around him but you don't dream about kissing your friends…or other stuff. When I lie alone in bed, or with other man I wish and dream that it was his arms around me, whispering into my ear but each morning I'm disappointed. It's either someone who looks similar to him or a cold, empty side.

"You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait"

"Earth to Bones"

I jump slightly, spilling some of my drink onto me. Sighing I garb a napkin and start dapping the stain, Booth's soft laughing coming from across the table.

"What you me 'Earth to Bones' where else would I be?"

He smiles and shakes his head and I think I may have just misunderstood something; it wouldn't be a first time. For the first time I notices were alone at the table "The squints are at the bar, there about to leave". I turn and seem there walk towards the door; Angela waves goodbye and then there gone. I turn back to Booth who's finishing off his drink "Ready to go Bones?"

"Yeah… can I drive?"

Laughing he stands and walks over to me, helping me up like such a typical Alpha Male

"Nope!"

"She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take"

A/N – There's another chapter done. I already have a song picked out for the next so it shouldn't be long. Thank you Erica for helping me out on what Gordon Wyatt told Booth and Brennan in The Priest in the Churchyard.


	4. Your My Best Friend

You're My Best Friend

Disclaimer- Nope nadda, don't own anything. Fox etc. Oh and Queen own the song.

A/N – Thanks to Halfpastdead001 again for the song choice. The fanfic 'Lyrics and Love' gave me the idea for this chapter. The POV changes back and foe but you should be able to tell whose is whose. Might be a slight spoiler for 'The Killer in the Concrete'. Also the next chapter will be where Booth & Bones finally act on their feeling, good or bad outcomes I don't know lol but if you have any song suggestions please let me know.

They'd been driving about 5minutes now, silence filled the car and neither knew if it was comfortable or awkward. Booth looked across at Brennan who was staring out of the window, she'd been unusually quiet since they got in the car…well know that he thought about it she hadn't been overly talkative in the bar either. Deciding he couldn't stand the silence much longer he reached over and switched on the radio.

"Ooo. you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see"

He smiled, thinking how true those words were. It didn't matter if he was with Rebecca, Cam he'd drop it all in a second if she called. Bones, the squints and Parker are the only ones.

"Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live  
you're the best friend  
that I ever had"

Her head leaning against the damp window, the rain hitting it softly. She thought about how much she changed in just two years, Angela had been slowly changing her long before he came but he really pushed her. She told him things she'd never told Angela and might never tell her.

"I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you"

The tension in the air seemed to thicken and they both shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Brennan suddenly decided her fingers were increasingly interesting while Booth's eyes fixated on the road.

"You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you"

She looked at him to find him looking at her and froze. He pulled over to the side walk and faced her then did something she never would have seen coming. Smiling he sang along with the radio "In rain or shine you've stood by me girl. I'm happy, happy at home"

She smiled at him "You're my best friend. You're the first one. When things turn out bad you know I'll never be lonely." They both swallowed and leaned in a little closer and like in the diner softly sang together, forgetting the rest of the world "You're my only one and I love the things that you do, you're my best friend. Ooo, you make me live. I'm happy, happy at home. You're my best friend, you're my best friend. Ooo, you make me live."

Biting her lip she looked down, afraid he may have gone too far Booth started to move back but was stopped by a soft hand. He looked up and saw her watching him, a new light in her eyes that he'd never seen before "You want to come up for coffe?"

Grinning he clasped her hand in his "I'd love to". He placed her hand in her lap and started the car back up and they drove off into the night.

"You, you're my best friend."

A/N – Was that ok? Hoped you enjoyed. Please r&r.


	5. Your Song

Your Song

Disclaimer – Still don't own anything. If I did I'd been hanging with the cast as we speak…and sitting on David's lap lol. Song belongs to Moulin Rouge.

A/N – Again thanks so much for your lovely reviews. I have almost all the songs picked out for the remaining chapters, there are about another 5 left. Oh also this is in Booth's POV.

I shut the door behind me, walk over to her couch, shrug off my jacket and leave it on the sofa. Bones has made her way into the kitchen, getting some wine and glasses; we decide coffee wasn't enough of an edge. When she opens the fridge I can't help but flinch, I always think about how what should have been a good memory was ruined. Turning I go over to her stereo, start flipping through her music selection, huh stills has Cat Power. Bones has joined me in the room, pouring the wine, red of course.

"My gift is my song  
And this one's for you"

She walks over to me and hands me my glass. Once I've taken it she instantly takes a sip of her own I'm guessing to calm her nerves, I can relate right now. Her fingers go round and round the rim of the glass and we fall into silence, neither knowing what to do or say. A lot was revealed in the car, we lost control…how was it explained in Mean Girls? Ah that's right, Word Vomit. Never should have let Tessa convince me into watching that damm film.

"And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done

And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world"

Seeing as I can't bring myself to drink the wine I set it down next to the stereo. Bones has drunk about half the glass, maybe more. I move a bit closer to her and her head raises up at the movement, her eyes huge almost as if she's scared of me. Suddenly she turns and goes over to the table and sets her own drink down. I follow her, stand directly behind her.

"Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on"

I place my hand on her shoulder and I feel her body tense up and I wonder if what where heading to is such a good idea. I'm not saying never but I'm afraid she's not in the right place, I've waited a long time I can wait more. I'm not saying it won't be tough though.

"So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"

I clasp my hand softly on her shoulder and turn her around and I place my fingers under her chin and tilt her head up just like I did outside the diner, damm Zach! Her eyes are the sweetest ever; they are always so full of emotion even when she's trying to detach herself from the victims.

"And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words"

"Booth I…"

To silence her from some logic rambling I lean in and place my lips on hers. She hesitates slightly and starts to pull away but I place my arm round her waist to hold her in, I lied, I've waited to long for this I can't let it go now. I always imagine our first kiss to be passionate and full of fire but it's not, it soft and delicate and so much better.

"How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world"

Suddenly she pulls out of my grasp and steps back, backing into the table knocking her glass of wine in the process. She hovers her hand over her mouth, looking scared and that scares me more than anything "I I I think you should go Booth". I reach out my hand to hold her but she pushes past me and to the front door, opening it. I turn around "Bones…Temperance what's wrong?" Standing by the door she shakes her head "Nothing, look would you just go…please?!"

I can see tears building up in her eyes; I walk over to her and stop right in front of her. She looks down at the floor, not meeting my eyes, sighing I walk out of the room and has I walk down the corridor I softly hear her say from the door "Sorry" not sure if it's directed at the kiss exactly or for freaking out.

Hopefully time will tell. I'll wait.

A/N – was that ok? I've never written a kissing scene before or the angst that comes after it. Also was Brennan's reaction in the whole thing ok, like how she may react? Please r&r.


	6. Obvious

This is How I Disappear

Disclaimer – As you obviously know by now I don't own Bones but what a dream it would be to see my name on the opening credits, crew wise because I can't act lol. Uh song is 'Obvious' by Christina Aguilera.

A/N – I wasn't planning on writing this chapter, I was going to go straight to fixing the mess Brennan caused lol but due to Alphie13 thinking that Brennan was out of character I decided to write this chapter that will hopefully help her and maybe others why Brennan reacted the way she did. So this is chapter 5 but in Brennan's POV.

"Can you hear it in my voice  
was it something I let slip  
Does the whole worlds know  
isn't it obvious?"

As I walk into the kitchen I hear him shut the door behind me. I walk over to the fridge to pull out the wine, and I noticed him visibly flinch. It still has an effect on me, it may be a different fridge but the memory of him flying across the room, a blaze of flames following him haunted my dreams for months afterwards. I move along to the cupboards and pull out two glasses and turn around to place them on the counter, taking the opportunity of his back to me to stare at him. He's removed his jacket and left it on sofa and is now, once again going through my music collection. Should I pour the drinks here or in there? As soon as I step in that room our professional and private relationship is going to change dramatically. Picking up the items I move into the room. I place the glasses on the table and pour the wine in, red of course.

"I'm the one who's in control  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show?  
Is my face aglow?  
Isn't it obvious?"

I walk over and hand him his glass, silently damming my hands for the slight shake there giving off. He takes it from my grasp, and I start sipping mine feeling his eyes on me. What was I thinking asking him up tonight, how I could be so stupid? What happened in the car was just... I can't act on this. Running my fingers round the rim of the glass trying to think my way out of this situation I've gotten myself into

"That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
isn't it obvious?"

He places his glass down; apparently my nerves aren't the only ones that are shot. I look down at mine and I've apparently drank more than I realised. I decide to set mine down next to his before I get too intoxicated. I place it down and my head shoots up as I feel him nearing me, I looked scared I know it by the look in his eyes, he looks worried. Without thinking I turn around and walk the short distance to the table and feel him following me.

"Do you see my hands, they tremble  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes  
don't know how long  
I can keep this inside  
isn't it obvious?"

I feel his hand clasp my shoulder and I instantly tense up. I don't want to hurt him but my first reaction for a long time is to protect myself, my heart. I'm afraid that if I let him in it'll be broken again. The car was so peaceful and it's only when we were driving over here that the true reality of the situation set in and my walls instantly went back up, even to him. I'm facing him and we're in the position very much like outside the diner, at the time I was cursing Zach. Again I seem to be staring into those soft, chocolate brown eyes that are always so full of emotion and now I know that the worry and uncertainty I see there now is because of me.

"That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
isn't it obvious?"

"Booth I…"

And the next thing I know his lips are upon mine. I hesitate and try to pull away but he places his strong arm around my waist, holding me in place. His soft, warm lips start to explore my own and I gladly return…then the logical part of my brain kicks in.

"Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart  
can you see it in my eyes"

I pull out of his grasp a little harsher than I intended causing me to step back, knocking the table and thus the wine in process. I place my hand over my mouth, still in shock, the pain and fear in his eyes are getting too much "I I I think you should go Booth". He goes to hold my hand and I push, almost run past him to the door and hold it open to him. I turn around and see the concern written all over his face "Bones…Temperance what's wrong?" I shake my head, he has no idea how the use of my name, the way he says it is making it so much harder to shut him out "Nothing, look would you just go…please?!" I know I sounded too harsh.

"Every glance, every smile  
must give me away"

I can feel the tears building up but I refuse to let them fall. He moves over to me and stops directly in front of me, not bearing to look at him, knowing that if I do I may break, I cast my eyes to the floor. Hearing him sigh, defeated I feel a tear escape as he leaves.

I turn around and watch him slowly walk down the dark corridor, the only light coming from my apartment and the flickering ceiling light. I finally get the courage to speak to him, now that his back is turned, and say "Sorry". Not knowing if he heard it or not I shut my door, the click of it echoing and I slide down against the door, letting the tears finally fall. Alone again.

"And I feel so much I can't hide"

A/N – So, I hope this chapter was ok and I hope it helped Alphie13 and anyone else understand Brennan's reaction. Please r&r!


	7. When Your Gone

When You're Gone

Disclaimer – By now you should know that I don't own anything apart from the idea of the story :) Also 'When Your Gone' belongs to Avril Lavigne.

A/N – I've reposted this chapter as I've slightly changed the end. Also after a very negative review or two, by Alphie13 I believe, I have decided to end the story on this chapter. I did have up to ten chapter for this fic but I feel it may be better to end it hear now. So please re read this and I hope you enjoy the ending. Thank You to everyone who has sent such amazing and positive reviews; they mean the world to me. Look out for other fics being updated and new stories too

"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side"

Only 2 hour passed but it felt like days to Brennan. She'd moved herself from the doorway and onto the couch, curled up on the left hand side not even taking up the whole space. The apartment was engulfed in natural darkness, the only light coming from the moon outside. Arms wrapped around the cushion she hugged it tighter and rested her head on it, left side down tears running down her cheeks.

"When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?"

She thought about when he left the look of disappointment and hurt within his eyes that she caused. She'd listened to his footsteps as he walked down the hallway, each and every heavy step. She mentally slapped herself for being so weak and not going after him.

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok

I miss you"

She placed the cushion next to her and leaned forward picking up the forgotten wine and took a sip from it, leaning back into the seat. Even though she knew it was impossible she felt like her heart was breaking, she already missed his smile and the way he watched her when he though she or no one else was looking. She wished she had him here now, comforting her and coming by with the usual Thai comfort food.

"I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do"

A glimmer of light caught her attention and she turned to her right, Booth's jacket still laid there, the moonlight dancing off it. She placed the wine glass back down and stretched over, picking up his jacket. His cologne wafted up her nostrils, the familiar scent she became used to after the many hugs he'd insisted on her.

"When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?" 

Feeling something hard within his pocket she puts in her hand and pulls out a folded envelope. Unfolding it she recognizes the writing on the front as her own, Booth's named printed on front and dried dirt around the envelope. She released her breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding 'It's the note I left him…'

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok 

I miss you"

She slowly took the note out of the already opened envelope, the paper inside creased from many readings and unfolded it;

Booth,

Not to sound so cliché but if you're reading this then I'm dead. The Gravedigger won. I know you and the rest of the team will have tried your hardest to find us in time. As I'm writing this we don't have much time. Hodgins and I have come up with a plan; if were less than four feet it should work in our favor but if not well then you'll be reading this. I don't really know what to say in situations like this and it's less easier when I'm in the middle of it so I'll just say what I've wanted to say for some time and have been to cowardly to say. I think I…have feelings for you. I can't say love because I don't know if it's love; I think I may be unable to love. But I didn't, I don't want to die without you knowing this. Tell Angela, Zach and Cam that it has been an honor to work with them and to know them. And tell Angela that Hodgins loves her, she should know just like you.

Goodbye

Your Bones x

"We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah" 

She folded it back up into the envelope and placed it back in to his jacket pocket. She got up off her seat and went inside her bedroom, sat on her bed next to her side drawer. Upon it were a lamp and one singular photograph taken by Angela one night out. Picking it up she smiled at the obvious fun and relaxation in both their features, you also tell they both had a little to drink. Her arm was wrapped around his back, her fingers on his shoulder while his arm was snaked around her waist both with huge smiles on their face displaying the fun of that night. She thought about how comfortable and happy she looked, with him and she realized something she'd know deep down for a while. He's the only one she can ever truly trust; the first person in fifteen years and she can't imagining it ending badly but like always she pushed him away as she had with others.

"All I ever wanted was for you  
To know everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yea..."

She placed the photograph back in its place and with rushed into the bathroom. Turning on the taps she threw some water on her face, shut off the water and out into the living room. Rushing over, she grabbed her shoes from the side of her couch and quickly put them on, balancing on one leg as she put on the other.

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too"

Grabbing his jacket from the couch and her keys out of the pot by her front door she raced out of the apartment. She ran down the flight of stairs and out of the main doors into the parking lot. Jumping into her car and starting it up she raced through the little traffic of the late night. She gripped the steering wheel tighter, determined to clean up the mess she'd made.

"When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it ok"

Pulling up outside his place she noticed there was no light on from his house but the glimmer of the TV screen. She stepped out of the car and walked towards his front door looking more confidant than she felt. She raised her hand and knocked three times on the hard wood door. After a few moments she heard the lock being undone and the door creaked open, seeing the confusion and relief on his face she held up the jacket in one hand and the letter in the other. Clearing her throat she smiled "I think we need to talk". Smiling back at her Booth replied "I think we do". He stepped back and held the door open for her as she stepped in. Once she was inside safely he looked back outside, up into the sky and whispered "Thank You" before turning back around into the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

"I miss you"

THE END!

A/N – So there we have it, my first multi chapter fic done. I hope you all enjoyed it and once again thank you all for your amazing reviews. I made a Bones video to this song, the link to my youtube page is on my profile if you'd like to check the video out. The picture I used in Brennan's room is 


End file.
